


Mildly Life-Threathening

by PunchSystem



Category: Metropia (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, honestly this is so bad forgive me lord its super late, i cant fucking believe im writing this, i think the character are a little bit ooc, i tried guys, im sorry Mr. Tarik Saleh i love this movie to death, not exactly canon-time, stefan a little bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: Roger nearly came to peace with the voice in his head. He might be crazy, but it felt so good talking to someone who was most-likley not his inner moral compass. But every perk has its downsides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the Movie that I saw around 4 Years ago and absolutley fell in love with, I only can defend myself that I this movie needed more fanwork. Since there is literally nothing at all lmao My only legacy in my life is that I written smut to a movie that nearly no one knows and no one ever wrote fanfiction to.   
> see you guys in hell

Roger usally kept the conversation with his thought-intruder, who he had lovely named, low. Mostly in the Metro, which he now needs to use, since a bunch of neighbour kids thought it would be funny to destroy his bike. 

 _Fucking kids_ he thought. He realized his back was cold, now that Anna decide to sleepover with her friend, well, who was he kidding, of course it was fucking Karl. Pig.

"Maybe she doesn't deserve you." The Voice came into his head, steady, kinda croggy. He shook his head. Not now. Tomorrow. In the Metro, when he needed to pass the time.

"Roger, just let it be. I'm not gonna hurt you." The bald man laughed silently and moved on to his back. _Yeah sure_  He was already crazy, but he knew he was done for when the Voice said _I'm not gonna hurt you._

"Think about it, what do you have? Anna is most likely to go with Karl. Don't get me started on your Co-Workers. You need a change." The last Words were not more than a whisper, as if someone else could tune in, too.

It was hard enough to remember himself to keep his thoughts under control, now that he knew that someone else was aware of them too. It was lowkey terrifying. He once talked with Anna about a newsarticle, people who had intrusive thoughts, thoughts that wouldn't go away, no matter how hard you pushed. Mostly it was a repeating cycle, non-treathening thoughts, but sometimes, it were things no one wants to think of. 

"Everyone has them." The voice spoke up again. Goddamm, can't he get his peace at least at night?

"Its nearly 5 am, Roger. You don't have much sleep left." Oh god, can he shut up? Roger already had sleeping problems, thought-intruder reminders don't exactly help with that.

"Stefan"

No. _Don't even try to give yourself a name. I'm going insane. I'm completly and utterly insane._  He balled his fist. _You know what? If I find you, if I find out whatever crooked game is played here, if you are even real, I will bash your head in._

A low laugh came into his head again. 

Silence.

"Big mouth you have on you, Roger." This time the Voice was lower. It sounded even more croggy than before.

He heard a steady breath, almost in sync with his own breathing, that started to hitch slightly.

_This could turn in to into a bad telephone sex porn_

Before he realized what he thought, he wildly ripped his eyes open and starred at the ceiling. 

_Nothingnothingnothingnothingnothinhnothingnothingnothingnothingnothing_

"I heard that." _Oh fuck_

_Listen, don't try to tell me no one thinks weird shit sometimes, okay?_

It took a while before he got an answer. The more he waited, he realized how hard it was to shake that thought off.

"Really Roger? You really think this could turn into a bad telepathic porn? Should I command you around?" Heat raised to his cheeks. Also into other places, he tried his best to ignore. Fuck. His Sex Life with Anna was non-existent, and now some guy, who was definitly not his own inner voice, asked him if he wants to play some weird Dirty-Talk game?

_That-crazy-motherfucking-horrible-piece-of-shit-fuckhisvoiceiskindaho-_

_No shit wait_

The bald man closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Now he really had no privacy at all. His own thoughts weren't even free anymore. What if others heard him? His Co-Workers? Would they try to blackmail him with anything? 

"It's just us." He noticed a small stutter at the end. 

"But you didn't answer the question yet." The other man kept his eyes closed. "I tell you what to do. Tell you how slow you undress and what you are going to do with your hand. If you go to fast, I tell you to stop. Maybe I don't let you come at all. I would know if you tried to disobey." He realized the other Man wasn't exactly an old dog in this game either, but goddamm, his cock was now becoming harder to ignore.

_If I could just-_

"No." He breathed hard. _No privacy at all huh_ He couldn't deny that going sexless for months was playing a bigger role that he thought.

"Pull of your Shorts" The Man said and Roger complied silently. "Good"

For a Moment he wondered how he knew that Roger did as he was told, but got interruped as the Voice told him to _actually touch himself._

_This is insane. Fucking insane. If I had the money, I would go to a therapist. Might as well ask Monica to give-_

"I asked you to do something, Roger. Do it." Fuck, as if he had even a say in this anymore.

A steady laugh was heard again. "No you dont."

"Slowly. No need to rush. Circle your head." Still with closed eyes, he did as he was told. His head felt empty, as if a wave of void washed over him. "Pull it slightly and hold it." His hips jerked with it and he moaned silently.""You like that? If you had hair, I would tell you to pull it."

He tried to make sense of it, but it was slightly overwhelming. "Do it harder, twist your wrist while at it." He realized he was close to coming, but before  he could finish it, the Voice told him firm "Stop" and he actually complied, slightly whining. His bedsheet were trashed away and his breathing was uncontrolled.

 _What if I don't_  he asked.

"Ill make you" he got as an answer.

_How?_

"I'll tie you to this bed and leave you there for the fucking next Day. And when Anna and Karl come in? Who knows, maybe they have their Way with you, never knowing who did this to you. And then they leave you, laughing and you are totally undone, they didn't even let you cum. You would be helpless. Probably begging me in your head."

He didn't need his hand anymore. He didn't even care about the mention of Karl. It was the images in his head that finished him off. Roger could hear heavy breathing on the other end too, but was too tired to think about it.

A quick look on the clock told him that he had half an hour left.

 _My statement from earlier still stands_  he tought before sleep actually creeped up on him.

"I know."

 

 

 

 


End file.
